neogotei13fandomcom-20200213-history
Riki
Riki (full name: Kurochi Rikiyagura) Shinigami of Neo-Gotei 13. Appearance Average-looking girl appears to be around 18, however due to the circumstances of living in Rukongai as a child, she is unsure of her real age. Her hair colour is a dark brown, and is quite curly reching just past her shoulderblades in a current attempt at groing it. Her eyes are a dark green, but become much lighter in sunlight. Because of strenuous living conditions and the constant need of physical training she is fit and has a weathered appearance, however again because of training, she does not have much of a womanly shape and is quite flat-chested. She keeps the sleeves of her shuikaisho above elbows at all times. Personality Has a somewhat loud personality, however, she can be extremely calm/quiet to the higher-ups, and doesn't like to be the focus of attention if she is. When too hyped up for a fight, or excited, she becomes extremely clumsy and arkward, but injures people often without intent. Has a strange love for pirates. Relationships 'Member' Description History Riki grew up in Rukongai until 7 years ago, where she decided to join the shino academy at the prospect of constant food and companionship. She graduated with a high aptitude for kido, however her swordsmanship only just scraped her a pass into the Gotei 13, and she has been forever trying to improve this ability. Powers and abilities Shunpo: 'One of her few talents, she is quite adept at shunpo, and often uses it in offence against an enemy. '''Kido: '''She can currently create up to level 48 on all kido without incantation. Is under training to abtain higher mastery. '''Shunko: '''Is attempting to become a Shunko user, so far has only been able to generate shunko in her left foot. Zanpakutō '''Sakeneko ' A simple-looking katana, when sheathed, or unreleased, with an almost black-green hilt and silver blade. Her personality, is however, somewhat complex. She doesn't find the need to protect Riki whatsoever, and is only interested in taking-down enemies, albeit, sometimes in humour. because of this, at first Riki would often intoxicate herself with her Zanpaktuo (by accident), but has now resorted to extensive training on keeping the fog away from her, so far, this has only worked with the first ability, and she still needs to train with a mask. Sakeneko is quite sadistic, she already knows what to do if Bankai is ever acheived. *'Shikai: ' '''First ability: Sake! ''Zanpaktuo, including the hilt, evaporates to create a fog of pure alcohol in a 7 meter radius around Riki. This causes deterioration of motor skills of opponents within radius, so they become drunk and drowsy, allowing Riki to deal easier kido/martial art blows to opponent. It is flawed however in the sense that it does not protect the wielder in any way, and because of this, Riki has undergone harsh kido and physical training to better defeat her opponent. She can achieve up to level 48 kido without enchantments, and is quite adept in shunpo. *Will have fully mastered this ability when able to maneuver fog at will. *With her strange ability, she has been known to, when drunk, light a stick on fire, inhale her sword and attempt fire-eater stunts. These often go wrong and can only be undone when her sword is resheathed and/or fire put out. '''Second ability': Sleep! ''Again, zanpaktuo, including the hilt, evaporates to create a fog of something similar to chloroform. This ability is not yet near mastered, as Riki can so far only produce a fog in a 2 metre radius which can only put to sleep enemies for 2 minutes. Is undergoing training with the wounded on this ability, as it also stops the sensation of pain/touch. 'Third ability': Shi! This is a recent manifestation, and Riki has been informed by Sakeneko that this is the last of her shikai abilities, and is somewhat related to her ideas for bankai. It can so far only be used when sakeneko is in either of the two fog forms, in which it re-crystilises itself into a rough-looking sword of a pure purple crystal. This is a one-time device, where in last-resort situation the 'sword' is stabbed into the enemy and left, where it slowly begins to poison the enemy, from the 'sword' outwards. If left in long enough, the poison will begin to completely disintigrate the tissue of the opponent. Riki does not like this ability, or using it. '' *'Bankai: Not yet achieved.' Trivia *Page template by Kurorai Quotes "quote" Category:Division 3 Category:Shinigami Category:Character profiles